<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jazz by spooky_euge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703696">Jazz</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooky_euge/pseuds/spooky_euge'>spooky_euge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:54:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooky_euge/pseuds/spooky_euge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quizá si mantiene la figura erguida, los hombros rectos y el mentón alzado, quizá pueda superar la noche.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jazz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel Comics. (Me pregunto si mi bloqueo de escribir historias de Marvel tiene algo que ver con la muerte de Stan Lee)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Es la voz en su cabeza de la que debe preocuparse, la misma que dicta cómo responder ante los estímulos externos.</p><p>Quizá si mantiene la figura erguida, los hombros rectos y el mentón alzado, quizá pueda superar la noche. La fría, monda e inmarcesible noche. Sostiene entre sus manos la cerveza y sonríe a una broma de Stark. Están sentados en un sofá en la terraza al aire libre de un restaurante en medio de New York, a pesar del vaho formándose al frente de sus rostros el equipo permanece escuchando las historias nórdicas que ofrece el asgardiano.</p><p>Antes de la media noche Stark decide invitar a más personas a la velada con el consentimiento de la mayoría, lo que él define como “una súper velada”, no se equivoca en la elección, el ambiente se vuelve más ligero, ingobernable sin llegar a ser caótico. Una banda en vivo toca jazz, no necesita nublar su mente con alcohol para inhalar la diversión casi tácita en el ambiente.</p><p>Una corriente de electricidad bienvenida es enviada por su columna vertebral al sentir los dedos de alguien quedarse estacionados en su cintura sin verdadera posesión mientras conversa con Wanda y la agente Hill acerca del embarazo de esta última. Inhala el aroma familiar y una sonrisa escapa de la comisura de sus labios, Steve se disculpa con ambas por robarles a la hermosa mujer de ojos verdes de una conversación interesante. Ella voltea a saludar a la figura masculina a un lado de ella y deposita un casto beso en sus labios.</p><p>Se unen a otras parejas a la improvisada pista de baile, sus cuerpos se desenvuelven con naturalidad y elegancia, con anticipación perfecta, en sincronía al igual que en el campo de batalla.</p><p>—¿Crees que es posible que nos escapemos de aquí? —pregunta el rubio en voz baja cerca de su oído.</p><p>—Creo que esta noche todo es posible —contesta la pelirroja alejándose un poco de su pareja para mirarlo directo a los ojos, con brillo taciturno en su profunda mirada verde esmeralda.</p><p>Él sonríe.</p><p>Después de bailar y conversar un poco, cuando el reloj marca la una de la mañana con catorce minutos, desaparecen del lugar entre risas.</p><p>Frío, frío, frío; el aire de New York parece estar tocando siempre la música perfecta para sus oídos.</p><p>Jazz, jazz, jazz; las notas se alargan de forma ordenada aún después de haberse alejado de la banda en vivo.</p><p>—¿Qué ocupa los pensamientos de mi hermosa esposa?</p><p>—Todo. Nada —sonríe lirondamente mirando de manera breve los ojos azules del rubio y luego dirigiendo su mirada a un punto invisible —¿Conociste al nuevo amigo de James? —añade divertida.</p><p>Rogers rueda los ojos. Limpiar las travesuras de James y su nuevo amigo fue el motivo por el cual se retrasó. —Me tomó una eternidad lograr que el cachorro soltara mi pantalón al salir ­—en sus palabras hay cariño. Levanta un poco el talón y Romanoff observa el trozo de tela del pantalón ahora con rasguños.</p><p>­—Eres quien acepta que recoja animalitos indefensos y los adopte.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jajaajaj ok, ok. Espero que esto cumpla con el reto del team #Romanogers. Jesús. Realmente no pude escribir nada (maldito bloqueo de escritor).<br/>Estaba revisando algunas cosas por allí para ver si había ideas buenas y editar y terminé encontrando esto. <br/>Espero que disfruten y espero sus comentarios. Besos</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>